


Your not him!!!

by ISBtheepic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bullying, False Identity, Father-Son Relationship, Kinda, Peter wasn't recruited for civil war, Plans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISBtheepic/pseuds/ISBtheepic
Summary: Spider-Man, the hero of New York. He is now supposed to be the protégé of Tony Stark and is in training to be an Avenger when he grows up, the press are all over it. Everything seemed perfect.Only, it wasn't Peter Parker being offered all this.Harry Osborn pretends to be Spider-Man to Tony Stark, his dad and the world. Only Peter and Ned know the truth about the faker. How can they tell the truth if no one can listen?





	1. Liar!!!

"So more on the story today: the identity of the masked hero known as Spider-Man is no longer a secret" said the newscast in the background of Peter and Ned's Lego night fun. Which was now no longer fun, it was now a mixture of panic and shock.

 

Ned splutered and coughed as if choking on the very sound waves that delivered those horrific words. Peter looked up in fear, nerves easily visible in his features, he gulped fearfully.

"The masked hero has been revealed as none other than Harold 'Harry' Osborn, son of billionaire Norman Osborn owner of Oscorp, rival of Stark industries." declared the newscast with a tone that, to Peter, was almost taunting.

Ned's mouth dropped open so wide that if he were red he'd be mistaken for a post box. Peter just sighed in relief before listening in to the rest of the news in utter and complete silence.

"Harry has now been taken in by none other than Tony Stark" Suddenly a picture, obviously been taken by a butting in photographer, of Tony Stark with his arm wrapped around the faker's shoulders as they entered into Stark Tower, both looking happy but Harry was happiest. "And is said to have been offered the deal of a lifetime: A place with the Avengers and also to become the ward and protege of Tony Stark, which will also end the feud between Oscorp and Stark industries. We sent in our Fred Hawkins for more details"

 

Suddenly the screen changed to a blonde young man standing among people, next to him was a smiling older man, obviously Norman Osborn standing there like a cat who just got the creamiest cream in the universe.

"Well I'm outside Stark Tower where the newly revealed hero is now beginning his future, and with me is the proud father. Mr Osborn, how does it feel knowing your son is a hero throughout New York?" asked the young blonde.

"well, of course at first it was very shocking to find out he'd been fighting the vulture alone. But i was so pround of him, as is Mr Stark" said the man who obviously just cared about how this interview made him look as a father and business man.

"So Mr Stark has made some very amazing offers to your son, but how did he find out?"

"Well, after Harry revealed to me that he was the hero I contacted Tony Stark to ask him to train Harry and he replied within the hour" said the man clearly enjoying himself.

"So how is Harry handling himself as the hero and now protégé?"

"Well Harry will be returning to his school very soon as Mr Stark wants him to get his education perfect and Harry will also be very heavily guarded by Tony Stark as he is now stepping into a new world" said the man who was so happy that this was all happening.

"Is Harry happy about all this new attention?"

"Yes, Harry is indeed very happy and says that he wish he'd thought to do all this sooner"

 

Ned turned the TV off with a look of a dog that had just had his bone taken away.

The two were sat in Peter's room enjoying their Sunday night when that had to spoil their fun. The lego now no longer looked fun, if anything it was an insult to this moment of anger, annoyance and shock.

"This is why my mom says Osborns can't be trusted" said Ned angrily.

"Why? Because they make up lame lies and fool the whole world?" asked Peter, still in shock from the news. He'd always imagined telling the Avengers that he was Spider-Man. Telling them he wanted to be one of them. But now a faker was here. Ruining his dreams.

"EXACTLY!" yelled Ned, mad as anything. "So what do we do, boss?"

"Nothing, Ned-" answered Peter, but he was interrupted.

"WHAT-"

"Yet" Peter finished after being rudely interrupted.

"Why? What do you have planned?" asked Ned who was intrigued now.

"Let's play Osborn's game for a week or so and then I'll go out as Spider-Man and expose him" said Peter trying to calm his best friend.

Ned eased up a bit. "Okay, sounds like a plan"

"Good, now let's carry on. Pass me the blue piece"

To Ned, Peter tried to act casual, but inside he was freaking out.

Osborn? Why? What did he have to gain?

The stupid little spoilt boy who wants everything so much he's willing to pretend he has it in the hope that people will think he does. Even his own father, who was so pleased about the turnout he's willing to accept anything.

Well at least they had a plan.

But would it work?

 

*

 

Harry Osborn finished unpacking his clothes into the closet with a smile. He had never felt so happy in his whole life. He'd been offered the dream. This was wonderful, fabulous and, best of all, him.

He'd said he was Spider-Man to his dad only yesterday, when he was annoyed and hated his life. But saying that was the best thing he'd ever done.

Now he had a new father figure and a new life. This was the best. He couldn't wait to go to Midtown school of science tomorrow and see all of his friends. But he needed to get onto the decathlon team with his best friend, Flash. Meaning he'll have to find some way of getting Peter Parker off of the team. That was the hardest part. Because despite the fact that Peter missed quite a few meetings, he was one of the smartest people in the school. So getting the weird, annoying and brainless girl MJ to kick him off the team would be quite the challenge. Or maybe he could just bully Peter into leaving the team? Yes, that would definitely work! He was 'Spider-Man' after all! Who wouldn't fear him! Especially a tiny, weak, pathetic little nerd like Peter Parker.

"Mr Osborn, boss wants you in the lab" came the voice of Friday.

Harry grinned a massive grin.


	2. storyteller!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes up more lies to the one and only Tony Stark.

Harry walked down to the lab happily. He'd been so happy this morning he'd barely remembered to give himself his injection. You see, Harry had stolen something very strong from his father's lab. It was a chemical with some very long name that increases your strength by quite a bit for up to 18 hours. Although the strength was probably no where near the potential of the real Spider-Man. But, who cares. It was good enough to fool Tony Stark and the rest of the world. As for the sticking, well, Harry's dad had been working on some gloves that could help someone stick to walls, almost completely invisible to the naked eye, that had always been no use to the world. So no one had noticed when they were stolen. Webs were the only proper issue at the moment. Harry had stolen some webs from his dad's work, but they could barely hold him. They could never be used in the way Spider-Man used his.

"What's up then boss?" said Harry cheerfully as he walked into Tony's private lab.

Tony was sat on a stool, fiddling with some project to do with Iron Man.

"Hey, SM! Yeah, just wanted to know how you feel about school tomorrow?" he asked with his typical smile not even looking up from his project.

Harry almost laughed at that sentence. But managed to keep his composure. "Oh, fine. I feel fine about it. Just not looking forward to seeing Parker"  
The start of Harry's bullying plan.

"Parker?" asked Tony narrowing his eyes with concern. Now looking dead at Harry.

Harry felt like all his christmases were all coming at once. Along with a couple of birthdays. "Yeah ,Peter Parker, a bit of a bully. He's been after me for like a year and a half. Not a nice kid at all. Likes to make people's lives ,or mine, a misery. And now he's on the decathalon team instead of me"

Tony did not look happy at all. He looked firey with fury. "So, this boy has been bullying you for over a year"  
That didn't sound like a question. But Harry answered anyway.

"Yeah, and he only does it to certain people. So his friends never really know what he does, but the bullied, like me, do" continued Harry with his story.

"Really." said Tony quietly and fiercly.

"Yeah. But don't worry too much. Now he knows I'm Spider-Man he should leave me alone. If not, I'll tell you!" promised Harry, untruthfully.

"You better! Now run and play, Osborn. I'll order us a pizza" answered Tony with a smile, not worthy of this liar.

"Okay, cool" said Harry with a grin as he ran off.

Yes! RESULT! Worked out perfectly!

Harry ran back to his room and texted Flash, he could hardly contain himself.

 

HARRY: hey man u ok?

FLASH: dude you r all over the internet! this is so cool!!!!!!!!!!

HARRY: yeah i know! btw i just spoke to tony about parker...

FLASH: rlly? what did ya say?

HARRY: i said hes a bully who has it 4 me

FLASH: rlly!!!! lol nice 1 man!!

HARRY: yeah so i need u 2 back me up with it

FLASH: of course man! cant wait for the results Spider-Man!!!!!

 

That made Harry smile so brightly. He even giggled.

 

HARRY: cool cya man!

FLASH: cya dude!!!!!!!!!!

 

Harry put his phone away, smile still on his face. Tomorrow was gonna be a good day!

 

Well, for Harry anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I'd hoped it would take to get out.  
> I live in England and my summer didn't start until yesterday for me and I have 6 weeks off.  
> So now I have more time to write this fic so there could, potentially be daily uploads for a while if I can get them planned out.  
> Also I should be taking some writing lessons to improve my skills so this fic could be even better!  
> Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Fibber!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter vs the liar 
> 
> Or 
> 
> Peter at school and Harry is attempting to intimidate him.

"OI Parker!" came a voice Peter would rather stop hearing for the first time all day.

Harry Osborn. The little Prince.

Frog prince of course.

School days are meant to be the most fun days of your life. But for Peter they felt like the worst. College sounded like paradise right about now.

"What do you want Harry?" he asked with a huff, he was so annoyed with this boy right about now.

Harry had been getting this amazing attention from everyone in school the minute he'd stepped through the door. The press were even camping outside school grounds itching for a story. But the only thing they got was two seniors skipping school and showing their passion for each other in actions.

But Harry was yet to bully anyone due to the fact that everyone was watching him and he needed to keep a 'hero' image. The only reason he was bullying Peter right now was because they had both made the excuse to go to the bathroom during class. They were alone. Not one person, especially not Tony Stark, would know if Harry was bullying or even teasing someone.

"You should plan on being nicer to me, freak" said Harry with a massive, cocky, annoying and ugly grin "I'm Spider-Man" Lied the liar.

Peter badly wanted to yell out that Harry could never be Spider-Man because that title already had an owner, him.

But he couldn't. Because if he did, his whole family would be unsafe. 

Anyway, Harry would never believe him anyway, who would? A nerd like Peter Parker being Spider-Man was unbelievable. 

Almost impossible. 

But when there's an almost, there could be a possible.

"That's nice" said Peter washing his hands without giving Harry the gift of his full attention.

"I could kill you if I wanted to" continued Harry, trying to intimidate Peter, who was anything but. 

If anything, he was relaxed.

"So cool" answered Peter sarcasticly as he dried his hands without a care.

"Yeah! And I will! Unless you quite the Decathalon team, TODAY!!!" Harry demanded.

Peter shook his head "No thanks"

"WHAT!!" yelled Harry with confusion.

"I like the team, I think I'll stay" Peter answered back.

"But...but....I'm SPIDER-MAN!" spluttered Harry in so much confusion. Why wasnt the little nerd scared of him?

"So? Surely as a hero you can put someone else before yourself" said Peter shrugging. He had a very good point.

"NO!-I mean, I really need it. Tony wants my education to be completely perfect! My public appearances with the school need to reflect that!"

Of course it did.

"Well, then you'd better beat me in the test then" said Peter, leaving the bathroom. 

But he really hoped he wouldn't.

 

*

 

"Okay!! Shut it!!!!" yelled MJ loudly.

The team, except from Ned and Peter, stopped asking Harry questions about Stark tower, being Spider-Man and Tony Stark and all ran to claim their seats.

"Thanks!" yelled MJ sarcasticly. She had some paper sheets in her hand. The test results to see who would be her deputy Captain. 

Peter was dreading these results, if Harry had beaten everyone he'd automatically get a place on the team.

Which did not sound fun at all. 

But Peter knew there was a chance Harry had got it, he may be a liar, but he wasn't all dumb.

On the other hand, Harry was so excited for the results. Waiting for this glory of being deputy captain and wiping the smile off of Parker's face.

"The top 3 are Flash with 81%" said MJ reading off a note stuck at the top of the pile of tests.

Everyone clapped out of goodwill, it was a very hard test. To get anything over 80 was amazing, but over 90 was breath taking.

"Peter with 94%"

Everyone clapped but Harry smiled widely. He had beaten Parker! He'd done it! He got the-

"And Harry with 84%" said MJ bringing his dreams crashing to the ground. 

Classic MJ move.

Everyone clapped again. But Harry gasped with horror.

"Meaning Peter is are new deputy captain!" smiled MJ, she was so pleased.

But Harry was mad!!!

He, at that moment, was plotting more lies to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you noticed any mistakes or errors but I realised I hadn't uploaded (I've been so busy with my family) in quite a long time and the only spare moment I had was now. 4AM. So I said "Screw it! Who needs sleep?" and wrote this chapter.  
> Thanks for reading!   
> I'll upload again very soon! Today again if I can! Or tomorrow if not.  
> Comments are always welcome.  
> I'll answer some questions if there are any!!


	4. Falsifier!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry lies again. 
> 
> MJ and Peter talk. 
> 
> And 
> 
> Spider-Man saves the day.

Harry left school feeling miserable. On the inside.

The press were all over him as soon as he left school grounds and got into Tony's car. He had to keep a grin upon his face, until he got into the car. He sat next to Tony and sighed. He leaned back as they drove. He pretended to be fed up and exhausted.

Key word: Pretended.

"You alright kiddo?" asked Tony after a few minutes of driving in complete silence.

Harry mentally beamed.

"Long day, the press and Parker are really getting to me" he answered with a lie and a sigh.

"The press I can understand but what's this Parker boy done now?" asked Tony sounding very, very, very annoyed.

"Sorry" said Harry "Parker basically called me a freak and told me to stay off of the Decathalon team or I'd regret it"

"Really, now" said Tony fists tightening with restrained fury as he stared out of the window.

"Yeah, you should've seen his smile when he got the deputy captain with 94% on his test beating my 84%" huffed Harry pretending to be annoyed.

The key word again.

"Do you want me to deal with him?" asked Tony with a grin.

"Oh yes please!" answered Harry eagerly, this was going to be brilliant.

"Okay, tomorrow then. Anyway remember that suit I promised you? I just got done with the designing, now I have to make it. So, sorry but you'll still have to wear that onesie for now"

"It's not a onesie!" laughed Harry elbowing Tony playfully.

"Sorry Spider-Boy but it really is!" laughed Tony elbowing him back.

 

*

 

"Hey Peter can I tell you something?" asked MJ as the two sat together.

It was after practice and the two needed to come up with team practice plans. They had got it all done by then though, they just decided to have a chat about life.

"Uhh, Okay" answered Peter curiously.

"Harry Osborn, I don't think he really is Spider-Man. Do you? He doesn't fit the bill"

Peter wanted to kiss her for saying the thing he'd wanted to hear all day.

"No I don't, he's too full of himself" he answered honestly.

"I know, right? He's such a bully as well"

"And rich" pointed out Peter.

"True" answered MJ.

 

*

 

Screams filled the air as the bus got closer and closer to hitting the building.

The bus' breaks had broken and had been forced to swerve to avoid the traffic, but was now heading towards a building!

Peter had taken one look at the scene and jumped right down to help.

" _Hero time_ " he thought as he got ahead of the bus via webs. He jumped sharply in front of the bus and building.

People around screamed as the bus came faster and closer to Spider-Man. But Peter didn't panic.

Because, just before the bus would've hit him, he lifted it into the air.

It hurt him a bit, but the determination kept him going.

When he thought it was safe, Peter quickly placed the bus back on the ground.

As Peter left people cheered.

"We love you Harry!" yelled a voice.

Peter wanted to correct the crowed but he knew.

Even if he yelled as loud as he could. The world could never hear him.

When he arrived home the news was reporting about the bus.

"An amazing save today by Spider-Man AKA Harry Osborn-"

Peter blocked out the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if you found it short, it seemed long when I wrote it.  
> Also sorry for any errors.  
> I'm going to set myself the challenge of daily uploads this week, so look forward to them!!  
> Thank you for your support so far!  
> Again Comments are welcomed so much!!!


	5. Deceiver!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony confronts Peter. 
> 
> And 
> 
> The plot thickens.

Peter walked into the school feeling annoyed at the world and everyone in it. 

Well, not everyone. Just two people. 

Flash and Harry walked down the school like two star actors walking the red carpet to a premiere for their new movie. 

Peter honestly wasnt jealous of them, but it was starting to annoy him so much that he wasn't sure how much more he could take before he did something he'd regret. 

"Nice save last night Harry!""So cool Harry!""You planning on having a girlfriend Harry, I-I'm asking for a friend!""It must be so cool being Spider-Man, Harry!" 

Oh, it was. Until the faker came about and decided to ruin the whole thing for him. 

And it was about to get a whole lot worse. 

Harry had gone home with his father, so he wasn't with Tony. 

Peter had met up again with MJ to disscus what the team would be working on for the next few weeks. They'd both come to a reasonable answer and had packed away. MJ hadn't left the school with Peter, instead she went to see one of her teachers to disscus some homework. 

As Peter left something caught his eye. Well it would've caught anyone's, it stood out like a cat in a dog show. 

It was a sports car, a really expensive one. But the man who got out of it was less amazing. He had been rumoured to be on school grounds only yesterday. 

Tony Stark stepped out of the car. 

Peter kept on walking, he wasn't here for him anyway. He was probably waiting for the little sh-Harry. 

"Peter Parker" he said sternly walking after him. The sound of Mr Stark's voice indicated that Peter should definitely be worried. 

Peter slowed down on walking "What do you want?" he asked quietly, trying to be polite. 

"I want a lot of things kid" Tony grabbed Peter shoulder roughly "But what I want from you is simple. I want you to stop bullying my protege" 

Peter felt lost. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked. 

"You heard. If you don't leave Harry alone then we're gonna have a fight. And trust me, I will always win" 

Peter answered "Dude I have no idea what you mean" he was SO confused. 

"You. Bullying Harry because of jealousy" 

"Oh so he's told you that lie as well then" Peter had only meant to say that in his head. So it was a shock to him when he heard his own voice form the words. 

"What do you mean by that!?" whispered Tony fiercly. 

"I don't think that bully who threatened to kill me if i didn't quit the team could ever be the hero" said Peter, finally able to tell someone. Who may listen, even if only for a second. 

"Well you're wrong about that. Harry has told me you threatened him" said Tony less fierce but still mad. 

"Well you're wrong about that" said Peter walking away solemnly. 

 

* 

 

Saw noises....

Hammers smashing... 

A voice interupted. 

"I need a suit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so, sorry for not uploading for two days. The reason was I was told that me and my family were going on a trip to a castle (It was amazing!) but it also meant I needed to sleep earlier so I couldn't upload. I was planning on uploading two chapters to make up for it but I was SO tired that if I'd written anything then it would've been rubbish. So sorry and I'll upload later today to make up for it. Again I am sorry!  
> Also, sorry the chapter is short, but I didn't want to give too much detail away,the next chapters will be longer!  
> Anyway, there will be a super villain in this fic!  
> I'll give you a clue, it isn't the green goblin.


	6. Teller of lies!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony looks into Peter's past. 
> 
> And 
> 
> More into the super villian.

Tony went back to the tower in a state of shock from what that kid-Peter Parker-had said. 

He began to think about those words. Before becoming guilty for even thinking about it. 

Why would Harry be a liar? He was a hero! 

He'd taken down the vulture and got all of the weapons safely out of arms reach of any bad guy!

Or, was it even him to begin with? 

It was a strange thought, but, he hadn't actually been given proper evidence to believing that Harry was Spider-Man. He'd only trusted him and the small evidence he'd seen.

When Norman Osborn had contacted him to tell him that Harry was Spider-Man he'd thought everything about the kid fit the bill completely. He was rich, a scientist's son, was smart and had access to all the technology that would give him the powers to be that hero. But he hadn't seen the powers up front.

He'd only assumed. 

Which could be wrong. 

No. No. No. 

Harry Osborn was Spider-Man. There was little doubt. 

Little. 

"Friday, look up Peter Parker. He attends Midtown High with Harry" 

Pictures of a brown haired, brown eyed young boy appeared on screen. One of him about 2 being held by a man who was clearly his father. Another of him with a very pretty woman, his mother. The pictures with the parents ended with an eye watering newspaper article. 

"Peter Benjamin Parker, 15 years old. Orphaned at 6 when his parents perished in a plane crash. Peter has had a rough childhood to say the least, but he has always made it better for himself in the end. His Uncle was shot and killed by a robber almost a year ago which, according to his teachers notes, has taken a tole on his behaviour and attitude." 

"In what ways?" asked Tony curiously. 

"He used to be very dedicated to school, but is now seems distracted and he often hands homework in late" 

"Interesting" said Tony interested "Save his file. I need to carry on with Harry's suit" 

"Yes boss" 

 

* 

 

"Why do you need a suit?" 

"You don't need to know" 

"Okay, give me a month and we'll hav-" 

A fist smashed onto the workbench. 

"I need it now!" 

"We only have those for spare and-" he pointed to some suits in the corner. 

"What about that one?" he pointed to the most powerful looking one.

"Excellent, but expensive" 

"No expense spared"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this chapter a make up for one of the two days I didn't upload! I'll write another tomorrow!   
> Tomorrows chapter will be up in a few hours!   
> Sorry this one is shorter, but the next one will contain more action so will be longer!


	7. Fraud!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter fights back. 
> 
> And 
> 
> Tony asks questions. 
> 
> And 
> 
> hint for next chapter

Wednesdays. Right in school with raging hormones and double PE. 

That was Peter's life right now. 

Well 'raging' may be a bit too far. Or not. With Harry about anyway. 

Harry was very pleased when he'd heard from Tony that he'd had a word with Parker and not to worry about him anymore. And Harry took great pleasure in shoving that in Peter's blank, unbothered face. 

"So my mentor had a word with you then Parker" there was no question in his voice. But Peter answered anyway.

"Yes, he has, liar" said Peter as they walked out of last class. 

"Liar? What makes you say that then?" asked Harry enjoying himself and the power he had over Peter. 

"Well maybe because you are being a total liar! You're not actually Spider-Man are you!"

Harry looked shocked, he might've been pretending but this time was hard to tell. 

"I'm not! I am Spider-Man! You're just jealous that I've got attention andI'm going to be very famous with my new father figure. You werent so lucky with yours though were you? Because maybe if you had been, they'd still be breathing" 

That was the worst possible thing anyone like Harry could say to Peter. 

A fist swung and hit it's target perfectly with a loud crunch. 

 

*

 

"Why did you punch Mr Osborn, Mr Parker?" asked the Principal as he, Peter and May sat in his office discussing Peter's action. 

"He deserved it" answered Peter quietly. 

Harry's nose was broken, but Peter's hand wasn't even scratched. 

"Why?" 

"He insulted my family, and it wasn't the first time he's bullied me" 

"You still shouldn't have done this Peter" 

May interupted "So a boy has been bullying Peter and the first time Peter retaliates due to emotional distress he gets punished because the other boy is famous then?" 

"No, not the case at all. A few student witnesses came forward stating that they heard everything so Peter won't be punished. But neither will Me Osborn" 

May got on her feet "Because he's famous, right?" 

The principal looked straight at the floor. 

 

*

 

"So Parker hit you in revenge then?" said Tony as Harry finished his story. 

"Yes he's a complete psyco" answered Harry. 

"The main question I'm left with is how did the kid manage to hit you, a kid with super powers, hard enough to break your nose?" 

Harry hadn't thought that bit through. 

 

* 

 

"Tomorrow Spider-Man will die"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, short again!   
> Next chapter I'm aiming to make much longer!   
> Next chapter will see the super villain!


	8. Teller of Untruths!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a field trip
> 
> and 
> 
> meet this fic's villain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm from England, so if I get some phrases wrong you know why!

Peter sat on the bus feeling sick in the stomach. 

It wasn't travel sickness, far, far from it. 

He was sat right behind right behind the big idiots in the school. Better yet, the world. Harry Osborn and Flash Thompson. He very highly doubted that they knew he was behind them or listening in on their conversation. A conversation amazingly similar to one Peter had with Ned only weeks before.

"So, how did you fight the vulture without being scared?" 

'Well Flash I WAS terrified, and I still don't know why I did it. You remember Liz? My date to homecoming? Well, her dad was the vulture and he threatened me after Liz got out of the car. But I ditched Liz and chased after him. I managed to get the plane down safely. Ish. Then he beat me up. And I saved his life. So, there's the truth. But, no. You're asking that little faker...' Peter thought loudly to himself. 

"I'm not scared of anything!" lied Harry "I kept my cool and kicked his ass. It's what I'm good at!" 

Peter nearly scoffed out loud. 

'No Harry. You're good at lying and being an annoying little sh-' 

"Did Mr Stark reward you for the plane or did he threaten to sue you?" asked Flash. 

Harry shrugged "Took me in didn't he?" 

'Yes, because you lied to him and made out you're someone you're not' 

"So damn cool, do you think he would take me in as well?" 

Harry laughed "No Flash. Unless you have secret powers that you were born with. Like me!" 

Oh, so that's what Harry's excuse for powers is. He was born with them.

"That is so cool. You just hid them all of this time?" Flash swallowed the story like water. 

"Yeah, freaked me out when I was younger. But now I'm really happy about them!"

Right. Right. 

Suddenly the bus stopped. 

They were at Stark Tower, for a decathalon trip. 

Courtesy of Tony Stark. 

Peter felt so much relief to see no press outside the tower. Mr Stark probably paid them off. 

It meant a nice, quiet trip. 

As soon as Mr Harrington said they could get off, everyone was pushing to get off. 

Peter hung about until he saw Ned at the back of the shuffle. He gave him a report of what he'd heard. 

"Born with them? He isn't even trying!" exclaimed Ned "He's the son of one of the most advanced scientists today!"

"Obviously he thought of it on the spot!" answered Peter with fustration visible. 

The two teens followed the group as they walked towards the tower. 

To Peter's absolute horror, his spidey senses were set off. Danger was coming. But he couldn't tell where from. He began looking in every directions, feeling anxious. Ned noticed.

"Dude, you okay?" he asked. 

Peter finally understood. 

"EVERYONE, DUCK!" he yelled. Everyone ducked in confusion, but after about two seconds understood. 

A large stone pillar flew above them. Where their heads had been only moments before. It smashed on a car making the annoying, and quite fitting, alarm go off.

Peter looked up to see what or who threw it. 

A figure was heading towards them. It looked robotic, just like the vulture it looked homemade, not in some amazing advanced labs. It definitely wasn't one of Tony Stark's.On the front of the armour a man could be seen, masked and covered by the armour like a blanket. He was smirking. But the one thing stood out to Peter the most. This thing had EIGHT legs connected to the armour. They carried this man accross the building, towards the teens. 

Screaming began to fill the air as well as the car alarm. Then running footsteps as all of the teens (and teachers) as they all ran, ducking into alleys and shops in fright. Peter and Ned ran to a further alley to be alone as Petter got ready. The robotic octopus yelled out.

"Spider-Man! Come and face ME! I know you're not who they say you are!" 

Peter wasn't sure how he was meant to feel about what he said.

"Damn, I guess every day is leg day, eh?" 

The robotic octopus turned to where Peter/Spider-Man was clinging to a building close to him. The monster spent about fifteen seconds just staring at him. 

Before an arm came forward, aiming at Peter's chest. Peter jumped out of the way and threw a web at the many-armed-robot's chest in retaliation, he then sung on the web towards it. But the many-armed-robot threw him off course before grabbing the web and swatting the spider away. 

Peter landed with a thump on the ground, near where the car had been smashed. He felt a sharp sting on his arm. He looked cautiously, he saw piece of glass in his arm. Peter picked it out and scowled, under the mask, at the bleeding. Peter chose to ignore it, for now.

He shot two webs at a building and pulled himself onto the roof. He didn't like heights much, but kept going. The many-armed-robot followed him closely. It grabbed a pipe and threw it at him. Peter dodged. Peter then shot two webs at the robot's human eyes.

*

Ned looked up to see the fight best he could. He couldn't leave the alley in case anyone saw him guarding Peter's stuff. But he could see something that nearly made him spit. 

He saw Harry Osborn hidden securly underneath a fold up table leaned against a wall. Only his hair gave him away. 

Ned furiously looked back up at Peter, he knew that whatever Peter did right now, as amazing or stupid as it could be, Harry would take all the credit. Ned saw Peter jump in the air to avoid a pipe. 

"Peter!" he fiercly whispered, quite loudly, to himself. 

"I knew it!" came a triamphant voice from behind him. 

Ned turned around with a shot. 

"MICHELLE!" Ned cried out. 

"MJ" she corrected with a smirk. 

 

*

 

Peter ducked yet again as the many-armed-robot threw a pipe at him. This was taking too long. 

Although the robotic pain in the ass was blinded, his arms had a mind of their own. Two were trying to get the webs from the only human part's face.

The others were fighting Peter. Peter began to think logically about how to win this fight. He came up with an idea as quickly as he could. 

He shot two webs at two of the closes arms. After they got a hold Peter pulled them forward and jumped. He kicked it with both feet right in it's blinded face. 

The many-armed-robot flew back and crashed on the road in front of Stark Tower. Peter quickly webbed it down and took a deep breath. In all of this time the car alarm had finally ended. 

People began to clap and cheer, replacing the noise completely. Peter swung away. 

He slipped carefully back into the alleyway where Ned was. But as he did he saw someone stood next to Ned tooking very smug. 

"Well, hello Spider-Man. Or, should that be Peter?" asked MJ. 

"Sorry Peter....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I've had to do some things in my life which hasn't been fun and takes up much of my time so I couldn't find time to upload.  
> But on the plus side I've FINALLY written the chapter I've wanted to do since I first began to write this fic! Doctor Octopus! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Merry Christmas!


	9. Spinner of yarns!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath 
> 
> and 
> 
> Tony joins some dots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that I live in England so if there is any British slang that's why.

"This explains so much!" said MJ as they walked towards Stark Tower. "You being so sneaky, missing practice, the bad onesie" 

But Peter wasn't really listening. All the high schoolers were being encouraged into the tower past the octo-thingy. Some chose to run instead. Walking past the octo-thingy-guy, Peter felt his heart sink. 

He didn't want to seem self-centred, but being Spider-Man was hard. To do the fight, win the fight and survive was a struggle. 

But to have someone else, especially a bully, take the credit was torture! 

So having to listen to Harry being patted on the back and given fist bumps was unbearable! But Peter's mouth remained closed and kept walking. It was Ned and MJ's mouths he was worried about. 

When Peter entered the tower there were five men waiting for them. All five of them were armed with med kits, snacks and strong hot drinks for the panic infused teenagers who were still yet to calm down.

Peter didn't speak to them about his wound. He just accepted a hot chocolate and sat next to Ned and MJ on fold up seats that had been placed down for the high schoolers to calm down and try to relax a bit on. Ned and MJ were staring off at another group of teens surrounding one student. 

"Osborn's bragging. What a surprise" informed MJ as she rolled her eyes and got out a book with the title 'War and Peace' and began to read. But Peter suspected she wasn't really paying any attention to it. 

Peter listened through the noise of panicked teens to listen to whatever Harry was saying. His words made the victory feel more like another punch to the gut. 

"So, you know when I went for the dive? Yeah, I would've been beaten but I remembered a move Tony showed me and I managed to web him up and defeat him and-" 

Peter couldn't listen anymore. 

MJ clicked her mouth and put down her book without saving the page. "I never thought he was Spider-Man. For a year he's quiet, next he's a bragging nightmare? Not a chance" 

"Yeah!" Ned butted in "There was no way it could've been him" 

But Peter's mind was somewhere else. With the octo-thingy outside who was probably going to be answering a lot of questions very soon. But all Peter could ask himself was: How did he know Harry isn't Spider-Man? 

"Don't worry about that thing Peter" Ned tried to reassure him "Damage control will take care of him." 

*

 

Tony stood in the background, away from the teenager gossip and out of sight. He, for some reason, felt uneasy about the whole situation. 

He'd seen Spider-Man fight that robotic-many-armed-maniac thanks to Friday, and it didn't look very pretty. 

The kid had been pushed, shoved and flung around like a basket ball. The amount of damage that was at the scene should equal many bruises and that glass that had definitely cut the kid's arm. 

So where was the injuries? 

Harry looked like he'd just been modelling for his high school, not fighting a killer octopus! 

But as Tony stared at the teen huddle, he noticed three more teenagers sitting together on three chairs a little away from Harry. One of the kids was that Parker kid who Harry said had been bullying him. The more he looked at the familiar kid the more he noticed. 

The kid had a fairly noticeable bruise to the side of his face. Tony had seen MANY bruises in his life and this one reminded him of one he had after being slammed to the ground. 

'huh' Tony thought to himself 'that's odd' 

Tony studied the kid more and more, looking for anything else strange. 

"Alright kids" spoke up a nervous voice. It was the teens' teacher "Field trip has been cancelled for today! Please return to bus please!" 

All the kids groaned, but did as they were asked. All the kids stood up. Harry was practically bouncing as he stood up. No injuries there then. 

But the Parker kid stood up holding his arm to his chest in a protective manner. Almost like it was... hurt. 

No. Way. In. Hell...! 

Before Tony even came up with a plan, he was in full glance of all the kids and walking forward. He lightly noticed Harry stepping towards him as if expecting some sort of prise, but Tony didn't even look at him. 

He, instead, stopped in front of an alarmed Parker. 

All the other kids stood still and in silence. Waiting. 

"Run along then you lot, I just need to borrow this kid" he informed everyone, including Harry. All the movement picked up again until everyone was gone. Except for him and Parker. 

The kid stared at the floor during an awkward moment of silence which he wasn't sure how to break. 

"Do you need a bandage for that arm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so this year hasn't gone too great. I've been prepping me for my final exams and I ended up getting assaulted by a bully in class, so I've been away for longer than I wanted to be. Now that I've gained more control over my life, I can finally start to enjoy myself by writing again! Next chapter should be out within a week! Thank you so much for your patience and encouragement!

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, my new fanfic where Harry attempt to take Spider-Man's fame and glory.  
> This should be fun to write! 
> 
> Anyway comments are always welcome, I'll reply to a few if I can!!!


End file.
